Lucius Malfoy's Assistant
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Ginny Weasley needs a job desperately but when an oppotunity comes up will she take it and where will it lead her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Ms Weasley**

* * *

'Ms Weasley.' The blonde receptionist called out from her desk. 'Please go through to the Board room.'

Ginny stood up and pulled her short black skirt and picked up her black leather bag and made her way through to the Board room for her interview. This was her third interview this week; she was starting to get bored of interviews now.

She knocked on the door to the Board room and walked in when she heard a voice tell her to enter. She turned the door knob, plastered on her best interview smile and opened the door revealing herself to the interviewer.

'Good afternoon Ms Weasley, do come in and take a seat. As you can see Mr Malfoy, our director has joined us today I hope you don't mind.' Mr Jenkins said as he smiled at Ginny.

'No of course not.' Ginny said trying not to show her annoyance at Lucius Malfoy being in her interview.

'Good, right let's start then shall we.' Mr Jenkins said as he picked up Ginny's CV. 'I can see you have quite a bit of experience in personnel. Tell me what you've done Ms Weasley?'

'I helped to keep my brother's successful joke shop afloat. I did all the finance and paperwork, I still do some now. I also worked in the Aurors office for sometimes helping with their filing and paperwork.' She replied to the question.

'So Ms Weasley, you are very well equipped to do what we need then.' Mr Jenkins said smiling. 'Would you say you are hard working and good at time management?'

'I would say I am very good a time management, I am often in the office well before others and don't mind working from home if needs must.' She said smiling hoping this would impress Mr Jenkins and Mr Malfoy.

'If you don't mind me jumping in Jenkins, I'd like to ask Ms Weasley a question.' Lucius Malfoy said as he looked straight at Ginny.

'Of course not Mr Malfoy.' He said as he took off his glasses.

'Ms Weasley, you worked in the Aurors office did you not?' Lucius asked.

'I did; only for a short while but I did.' She replied knowing where this was going.

'And why did you decided to leave if you were good at the job, I was under the impression that a personal assistant in the Aurors office was the best paid.' He said as he leaned back in his chair.

'Personal reasons Mr Malfoy.' Ginny said not going into detail. 'I'm sure you are aware of them and I do not wish to go into them. I am here purely for professional reasons.'

'Of course.' Lucius replied as he looked at Jenkins for him to continue.

The interview continued for another thirty minutes; Ginny was asked numerous questions by Mr Jenkins while Lucius Malfoy sat on and watched Ginny intently as she answered the questions.

* * *

After the interview, Ginny walked through Diagon Alley and went to meet Hermione, her sister in law and best friend in their favourite cafe 'Cupcakes and Coffee.'

'How did it go?' Hermione asked as Ginny sat down heavily on the chair beside her.

'Awful!' Ginny exclaimed as she looked at Hermione. 'Lucius Malfoy was in my interview.'

'What!' Hermione said as he looked at Ginny with wide eyes.

'Yes exactly.' Ginny replied as she magically ordered a coffee with a shot of whiskey.

'Did he say anything? You know about...?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing. Well he couldn't really say much about that because there was someone else in the room.' She replied. 'I doubt I'll get the job.'

'Something else will come up Gin.' Hermione said.

'I hope so Hermione. I don't want to move back home again, I like having my own independence in my little flat.' She said. 'I really need to get a job this month otherwise I'll have to move out.'

'Ron and I can always help you out Ginny.' Hermione said looking at her friend and sister in law.

'I don't want to though. I want to be able to support myself.' She said. 'I'm old enough now to be able to look after myself. I'm twenty six, I should be able to make my own money, rent a flat and be able to hold down a job.'

'And you will.' Hermione said. 'Look Ron and I only just moved out of your parent's too.'

'Yes but you and Ron were saving for a house, a mortgage.' She replied. 'I on the other hand can't keep down a job and I have to borrow money off my parents to keep my flat. George hasn't paid me in months and owes me money and oh Hermione I'm just so stressed.'

'How about tonight you come to ours and you and I can have a girl's night in. Ron's on late tonight so he won't be back till the early hours so we can have a good night in just us.' Hermione said.

'Okay.' Ginny said as she finished off her coffee. 'I'll be round after seven. I promised Mum I would pop home and see her and tell her about my interviews.'

'Okay. Well I have to get back to work. See you tonight around seven.' She said as she hugged Ginny and then rushed off to the Ministry.

* * *

Ginny left the cafe soon after Hermione did and made her way back to her small flat above a book store. She let herself in and chucked her bag and shoes down by the hallway table.

She made her way through the kitchen and living room and into her bedroom. She pulled off her black blazer and white shirt and lay down on her bed in only her purple lace bra and black skirt.

She needed a job and she needed one now. If she didn't have a job by the end of next week she would have to move back to the Burrow and she really didn't want to. Living with her mother again would be hard work. Molly had very different ideas for her daughter than Ginny. Molly wanted Ginny to take after her; get married, have children and be the perfect house witch but Ginny wanted more than that. Yes, she wanted to get married and have children someday but she wanted a career first.

Ginny had one day thought she would be married now and have at least one child but it didn't work out. Ginny once thought she would be Mrs Potter but that title now belonged to Luna. Ginny who had been in love with Harry for years found that they didn't work as well as she'd hope. Harry wanted a wife who waited on him hand and foot, a wife who would support his career by not working and thrust making Ginny and Harry's relationship end and not quietly either.

Ginny was working alongside Harry in the Aurors office and he thought by making her redundant it would make her want to stay at home and become his house witch however it just made Ginny furious and end her relationship with Harry.

Ginny got up off her bed and slipped off her skirt and went in search of her jeans. She found them at the bottom of her cupboard and pulled them on and then grabbed a white tank top, her black cardigan and her leopard print scarf. She slipped on her ballet flats and flooed to her mother's house.

'Ginny!' Molly said as she hugged her daughter. 'How did it go?'

'Alright.' She said softly. 'I'm hoping I get one of the three interviews.'

'Well if you don't it's not the end of the world Ginerva.' Molly said as she walked into the kitchen with Ginny following.

'I know it's not mum but I would like a job.' Ginny said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

'You don't need a job Ginny, you need a husband.' She said as she looked at her daughter.

'I'm twenty six I don't need a husband just yet.' She replied. 'Mum I'm happy as I am at the moment.'

'Okay Ginerva if that's what you say.' Molly said shaking her head.

Ginny stayed at the Burrow until seven o'clock and then excused herself and left for Hermione's. Ginny arrived just after seven to Hermione and Ron's house. It was a beautiful new build and hard three bedrooms, perfect for a small family which Ron and Hermione were trying for.

Hermione had made cupcakes and brownies for them and the two settled on the sofa watching a muggle movie.

'What would you do if you got the job and Malfoy was there?' Hermione asked.

'Just carry on as usual. Why should I tip toe around him?' she said as she sipped her white wine.

'Oh I don't know maybe because you slept with him last month.' Hermione said smirking.

'It was a one night stand, nothing more Hermione.' Ginny said as she picked up a cupcake.

'You slept with Lucius Malfoy and pretend like it was nothing!' Hermione said as she looked at her friend.

'It was just that; sex. We had sex and then we both left. We were both a little drunk.' She said as she bit into the cup cake. 'He was good though; actually the best I've ever had.'

'Ginny!' Hermione squealed.

'What? I was only telling the truth, he was.' She said smirking.

'So do you like him?' Hermione asked.

'I'd shag him again if that's what you're asking.' Ginny said smiling

By the end of the night, Ginny and Hermione had finished a bottle of wine between them and were very stuff with treats.

* * *

Ginny made her way home just after midnight to find an owl waiting at her bedroom window. She opened the window and took the letter from the owl and sat down on her bed and read it.

**Dear Ms Weasley,**

**Thank you for attending the interview today; I would like to offer you a job however not the job you interviewed for. I would like to offer you the job of personal assistant for Mr Lucius Malfoy.**

**Mr Malfoy was very impressed with your interview he believes it would be best to give you more opportunities. If you wish to take the job please fill in the papers below and send them back by 3pm tomorrow.**

**Yours Sincerely **

**Mr James Jenkins.**

* * *

**AN: This is my first ever Lucius/Ginny story. I have never really written a Ginny story but after reading some good Ginny stories I've wanted to write her. If you have any good Ginny story recommendations please PM me. Hope you liked the first chapter! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Assistant**

* * *

The next morning, Ginny filled out the papers and sent them back to the Ministry; she was now the official assistant of Lucius Malfoy. She finally had a job and a job that paid well; better than any job she had ever had before.

She sent letters to her mother and Hermione telling them she had a job; she left out the part who she was working for out of her mother's letter. Hermione had replied straight away telling her to meet her for lunch at Cupcakes and Coffee Cafe which Ginny did.

'You're working for Lucius Malfoy?' Hermione said as she sat down at their little table in the corner.

'Yes.' Ginny said with a smile. 'Apparently they believe I need a job with more opportunities.'

'You mean opportunities to sleep with your boss.' Hermione said with a smirk.

'I'm not going to sleep with my boss Hermione.' Ginny replied.

'You so are and you know it.' Hermione said seriously.

'Okay so I might but so what? I got the job!' she said smiling from ear to ear. 'And it's the best job I've ever had and it pays well above what it should.'

'Is the ministry paying you or is Lucius paying you?' Hermione asked.

'I don't know and I don't care.' Ginny replied smiling. 'Oh come on Hermione, can't you be happy for me?'

'I am! It's just I have this feeling something's going to happen between you and Malfoy and I don't want you getting hurt again.' Hermione said like an honest friend.

'Nothing's going to happen between us and I won't get hurt. I might have sex with him but I never said I'd get involved with him.' Ginny said as he peeled the wrapper away from the chocolate iced cupcake.

'Well if you do, tell me.' Hermione said.

'I will. I tell you everything Hermione, of coursed I'd tell you if I got involved with him.' Ginny said. 'Now, you have to go back to work and I need to go shopping.'

'Shopping?' Hermione asked as she stood up.

'New work clothes.' Ginny said smiling. 'I want to look the best I can.'

'And you said you wouldn't get involved.' Hermione said as she hugged Ginny. 'Come round tonight I'm cooking, Harry and Luna are coming too.'

'Okay.' Ginny said as she picked up her brown bag and through it over her shoulder. 'See you tonight; I'll bring my new clothes for you to look at.'

Ginny walked down the high street staring into shops looking for perfect outfits she could wear for work. She soon came to a little independent store called 'Lolita.' She walked into the shop and soon found plenty of outfits that she knew would be perfect for work.

She picked out three pairs of trousers, two black and one grey, four white shirts which fitted her body perfectly and five fitted dresses each one she knew would drive the men in her office wild and especially one man in particular.

She then went on a search for the perfect office shoes. She purchased four pairs of court heels, one pair in red, one pair in black, one pair in grey and the final pair in navy blue; she was now ready to stroll round the office making Lucius Malfoy mad with lust.

* * *

After her shopping trip she made a quick visit to her Brother Bill's house, Shell Cottage and saw her sister in law Fleur and her nieces Victory and Dominique. She loved Shell Cottage, it was the perfect family home and she was slightly jealous that her brother was given the cottage by her parents but she knew it was because he was the oldest and had a family.

After playing with her two beautiful nieces and catching up with Fleur she headed home. When she walked into her bedroom, again a snowy white owl was knocking at her window. She opened the window and took the letter from the owl expecting it to fly away but it didn't, it was waiting for her to reply.

Ginny opened the letter and read:

**Dear Ms Weasley,**

**Thank you for accepting the job of my assistant, I have been trying to find an assistant for a sometime. I would be very pleased if you were you start as soon as possible. If you could please send back confirmation of a start date, that would be very helpful. **

**Yours Sincerely **

**Lucius Malfoy**

Ginny quickly got out a bit of parchment and wrote back a short note back to Lucius. She would start tomorrow even though it was a Friday. She handed the owl the note and sent it on its way.

* * *

Ginny picked up her bags and made her way to the floo. She flooed over to her brother's house and was met by Luna.

'Ginny I hear you got the job at the Ministry.' Luna said as she hugged Ginny whose arms were full with bags.

'That's right. I'm going to be Lucius's Malfoy's Assistant.' She said smiling. 'I'm quite looking forward to it.'

'Lucius Malfoy! You never said that!' Ron said as he walked out the kitchen.

'Well I never said because you'd react like this.' Ginny said as she dropped the bags to the floor. 'He's a changed man Ron, he's working for the Ministry, he's watched like a hawk; all I'm doing is sorting out his paperwork.'

'Did you tell Mum?' he asked.

'No of course I didn't.' Ginny said as she took off her boots. 'Stop being stupid Ron, I'm not some little girl, I know how to take care of myself.'

'I know you are.' Ron bit back.

'Well that's good then.' She said as she kissed him on the cheek on the way to the kitchen to see Hermione who was laughing at the exchange between brother and sister.

'How did shopping go?' Hermione said as she chopped some carrots.

'Wonderful.' Ginny replied. 'I brought loads and I'm broke but oh well.'

Hermione laughed and stirred the pot. Dinner was served twenty minutes later. All five of them sat around the dinner table talking about Hermione's wonderful cooking and Ginny's new job.

After they had finished their meals, Ron stood up with a glass in his hand. 'I want to make a toast, well actually a few. Well done to my baby sister on getting a new job.' He said and everyone congratulated Ginny. 'I would also like to congratulate my best friend on his engagement to the lovely Luna.' He said to which everyone congratulated them. 'And finally to my beautiful wife who is expecting our first child in seven months.'

'Oh my god!' Ginny nearly screamed as she hugged Hermione. 'You never said anything?'

'I didn't want to jinx things; it's still very early days.' She said.

'I'm going to be an auntie!' Ginny said smiling with happiness.

'You're already an Aunt.' Hermione said laughing.

'I know but this one's special.' She said as she touched Hermione's still flat stomach.

'Congratulations mate.' Harry said as he hugged Ron and then Hermione.

'Congratulations Hermione, I can feel it's going to be a strong baby.' Luna said dreamingly.

'Thanks Luna.' Hermione said as she hugged the blonde girl.

The night had definitely been a memorable one. Ginny left Hermione and Ron's house smiling at the thought of a new Weasley baby; she couldn't wait to spoil her new niece or nephew.

Ginny returned home with her bags full of clothes. She put them all away and then jumped into the shower ready for her early morning wake up. She set out her red shoes for the following morning and then hung her black dress up ready to put on the next morning; she was going to look amazing.

Ginny climbed into bed and laid down and dreamt of that night; the night which she spent with Lucius Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**First Day**

* * *

The next morning, Ginny woke before her alarm that she had set the night before. She got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a tangled mess and she desperately needed to moisturise.

She walked out of her bedroom and walked into her kitchen and made herself some porridge. She ate her porridge quickly and then jumped into the shower again. She washed her body with coconut shower gel and then washed her hair with some muggle shampoo Hermione gave her which smelled of strawberries. She got out of the shower and dried her body and then applied coconut moisturiser.

Once she was dried she put on her white lace thong and push up bra. She sat down in front of her wardrobe mirror and started to apply her makeup. First she applied her light foundation and then powdered her face. She applied light brown eye shadow to her eyes and brown eyeliner and then used her mascara to finish off. Once her makeup was done, Ginny pulled her dress on and zipped up the bag.

The dress fit her like a sleeve. It showed off every curve and Ginny knew it made her look amazing. She pulled a belt around her waist to define it and then placed her feet into her head court heels. She looked in the mirror and smiled; she looked good. She grabbed her wand and pointed it towards her and whispered a spell. In one second her hair went from a wet mess to soft curls which finished off her look perfectly.

Ginny picked up her black leather bag and walked out to the living room. She grabbed her purse and keys off the coffee table and placed them in her bag. She stepped into her floo and grabbed the green floo powder and shouted 'Ministry of Magic.'

* * *

Ginny stepped out of the ministry fire place and immediately looked around for Hermione. She saw Hermione stood by the water feature at the front entrance and trotted over to her.

'Some one made an effort.' Hermione said as she looked at Ginny.

'Well it is my first day at work.' She said smiling. 'Have to make a good impression.'

'On who? The boss?' Hermione said smirking.

'And others.' She said smiling.

'Come on, we don't want you being late.' Hermione said as they walked to the lifts.

'How are you feeling?' Ginny asked.

'Sick.' Hermione said as she stepped into the lift with Ginny. 'I've been sick twice already this morning. Poor Ron has to hold my hair; he seems to enjoy seeing me be sick saying the baby is healthy if I'm sick.'

'Mum was sick with most of us.' Ginny said smiling. 'I'm so happy for you Hermione, I really am.'

'Thanks.' She replied. 'Well this is me. I'll meet you for lunch at the front.'

'Okay. Have a good time and don't work too hard.' She said as she waved to Hermione as the lift went up.

* * *

Ginny stepped out on floor number seven and walked down the corridor looking for the office of one delectable Lucius Malfoy. She found his office at the end of the hallway and stood outside. She lifted her hand to knock but just as she was about to knock she heard him call.

'Enter MS Weasley.' He said which made her jump. How the hell did he know she was outside?

Ginny opened the door and stepped into the office. She let the door close behind her and then stood in front of his desk.

Lucius slowly tilted his head up and looked up at his new assistant. He could tell she had made an effort.

'Please take a seat Ms Weasley.' He said as he leant back in his chair.

Ginny nodded and took a few steps back and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. She put her leg across her other leg and looked up at him with a slight smile.

'Thank you for coming in and starting early.' He said as he looked at her. 'Today, I have organised one of my other assistants to show you around the job and the files.'

'Thank you.' Ginny said as she looked at her hands on her lap.

'Any other questions Ms Weasley?' Lucius asked.

'No. I believe you have covered everything Mr Malfoy.' She replied as she looked up.

'Good then.' He said. 'If you go down to the next office, you'll find Olivia, she'll be taking you around today.'

'Okay.' Ginny said as she stood up.

'I will see you at the end of the day Ms Weasley and we can talk about your first day.' He said as he to stood up.

'Of course.' She replied as she walked out of his office and through to the next office.

Ginny was met by a tall blonde woman who smiled brightly. 'I'm Olivia, you must be Ginny.' She asked.

'That's me.' Ginny said.

'Right, well if you follow me I'll take you to your office. Mr Malfoy has ensured you have your own office next to his. He holds meetings every Monday and Friday morning which everyone must attend.' She said as she opened the door to Ginny's office.

'Wow.' Ginny said as she looked around her office. It was quite big, not as big as Lucius's office but big enough for her. In the middle of the room was a huge dark oak desk with piles of paper on top. The chair was the same dark oak and looked very comfortable; she could fall asleep in that chair she thought.

'It's nice.' She sneered with jealousy. 'The papers on the desk are contracts which you need to go through and if you think they are worthy they will go to Mr Malfoy and he will agree or chuck.'

'Oh right.' Ginny said as she walked to the desk. 'Anything else?'

'If you need us to file something, pass it through to Kylie, she's the brunette girl at the back of our office.' She said softly. 'Other than that you do what Mr Malfoy tells you, you are after all his personal assistant.'

'Of course.' Ginny said as she sat down at her desk. 'Well thank you Olivia.'

'No problem.' She said as she stalked out.

* * *

Ginny spent her morning working her way through the files on her desk. She left to meet Hermione for lunch at 12:30pm at the front of the ministry. Hermione and Ginny walked to the Ministry food court and got a salad each and sat down by the waterfall and caught up on their day.

'So how did it go?' Hermione asked.

'It's alright. I have my own office which is amazing, it's really big. I've just been sorting through files today and anything I think Lucius might want to see I passed over if not they get chucked or filed by the girls in the other office.' She said as she sipped her water.

'Sounds good.' She said as she pushed her food away.

'Morning sickness?' Ginny asked.

'All day sickness.' Hermione replied. 'We've got an appointment at 's tomorrow.'

'Will you get to see the baby?' Ginny asked.

'Hopefully.' Hermione replied.

'Will you find out the sex?' Ginny asked.

'I want to; I don't know about Ron though.' Hermione replied. 'I don't mind either way.'

'Got any names picked out?' Ginny asked.

'None yet!' Hermione replied with a smile. 'Give us a chance.'

* * *

After lunch together, they both made it back to their respective offices. Ginny went straight back to her office and continued going through the contracts. At three o'clock, flowers arrived at her desk.

Ginny looked at the beautiful flowers and pulled the card out of them. She opened the small envelope and read the card which only had the initials of the sender.

**LM**

Ginny smiled softly and sat down in her chair. She could smell the roses and lily; they were perfect. Did he send flowers to all his employees on their first days?

At 5:30pm, Ginny packed her stuff for the day and headed towards Lucius's office. She knocked on his office door and entered when he called.

'Ms Weasley, how are your first day?' He asked as he motioned towards the seat in front of his desk.

'Very well.' She replied as she sat down. 'I filed the contracts you have been dealing with and also passed on the ones you might want to look into.'

'Thank you.' He replied. 'So will you come back on Monday?'

'Of course.' She said with a smile.

'See you on Monday then Ms Weasley.' He said as he stood up.

'Yes Sir.' She said as she too stood up.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading; please leave a review with your thoughts. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**One Night Stand **

* * *

'_You smell amazing.' Lucius mumbled against her neck. _

_He placed kisses all down her neck and bite down on her collar bone making her gasp sharply. He pushed her back against his bedroom wall and lifted her up easily. She wrapped both her legs around his waist and arched her breasts which were still encased in a purple lace bra towards him._

'_You tease Ginerva.' He said huskily._

'_Not as much as you, old man.' She whispered as she wrapped her arm around his neck and latched onto his full lips._

_Ginny kissed him lazily and leant her body into him. Lucius carried her small form over towards his king size bed and sat down on the edge with Ginny on his lap devouring her lips._

_Lucius slowed her kisses and then placed them down her jaw line near her ear. He whispered into her ear quietly. 'Beautiful.' _

_He ran his hands up her back and got to her bra strap. He undid the clasp and pulled the straps down Ginny's arms and through the bra across his bedroom leaving Ginny's breasts naked to his eyes._

_Ginny gasped again as she felt Lucius bring both his hands to her breasts. He softly palmed them and then brought his thumb and index around her nipples softly pinching them back Ginny moan. She had never had anyone spend as much attention on her breasts before. _

_Ginny arched her back pushing her breast further into his hands wanting more. 'Please.' She begged him as she watched him move his face closer to her chest. 'Yesss!' She hissed as she watched him latch onto her right nipple. _

_She moved her hands into his perfect straight blonde hair and pulled him closer wanting more pleasure. Lucius let her nipple slip out of his mouth with a pop and quickly turned them around and push Ginny softly onto his bed. _

_Lucius stood in front of Ginny who was led down on the bed in only her purple lace thong. Lucius slowly undid his white shirt and slid it off his perfectly toned body making Ginny moan in anticipation. He let his shirt drop to the floor then went to work on his belt but small hands stopped him._

_Ginny knelt up on her knees and stopped his hands from removing his belt. He let go of his belt and let Ginny undo it and pull it off. She unbuttoned his trousers and let them fall down his toned legs. _

_He wasn't wearing boxers and Ginny went straight for his semi-hard cock. She wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly moved it up and down his now growing cock. She smiled as she looked up at him; his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. _

_Ginny took this as an opportunity and moved closer to his cock. Her tongue licked the top of his cock and she tasted the pre-cum on the tip. His eyes flew open when he felt her tongue on his and he pulled back._

'_I want to taste you.' She said as she leant up on her knees._

_Lucius looked at the red head in front of him and smirked; well if she wanted to he thought. He moved towards her and let her continue her assault, her very wonderful assault on his cock. _

_Ginny sucked his hard cock thoroughly and just before she brought him to completion he pushed her away and pushed her down on the bed. He leant over her and kissed down her chest to her stomach. He played special attention to the skin above her thong._

_Ginny gasped again for the one hundredth time that night and let her legs volunteering open showing him what she wanted in her drunk state. Lucius smiled as she watched her legs open and quickly moved his hand towards her wet centre. _

_He let his finger slowly slip underneath her thong; she was soaking. He ran his finger up and down her slit and smiled as she arched her back trying to get him to push a finger into her. He added another finger and ran them both up and down her slit avoiding her clit._

'_Lucius! Stop teasing.' She growled like an animal._

'_Patience Darling, patience.' He murmured as he vanished her thong leaving her completely naked to his eyes. _

_His fingers soon found their way in Ginny. Two wonderful finger and then a third. She was so full; god what would it feel like when his cock was in her. He soon added another finger, a fourth and she found herself stretched to the limit. He thrust his fingers in and out enjoying Ginny's moans. _

_He removed his fingers and licked them clean; Ginny watched as he did so and gasped when he moved over her and placed his cock at her centre._

'_Ready my little darling for the best fuck of your life?' he asked but before she could answer he pushed in._

_Ginny breathed out in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him plough into her taking her pleasure with his. She gasped each time he thrust into her. _

_She had never been taken like this; never felt so much pleasure; it was perfection like he was. _

'_Fucking amazing!' he whispered into her ear as he continued to thrust into her. 'You are fucking amazing.' _

'_Lucius! Please! I'm so close! Ahhhh!' she shouted as she came around his cock. Her muscles cutting off circulation and milking his cock making him cum._

* * *

**AN: Total blush from me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Business Trip **

* * *

Ginny woke up on Monday morning after dreaming about that night again. That night had been the best sex of her life; never had she felt so good. Who would have thought Lucius blood Malfoy would give her the best orgasm going; he was old enough to be her father, actually he is the same age as her father.

Ginny got out of her bed at 7:30am and started to get ready. She straightened her hair, put on her makeup and got dressed. Today she decided on a black skirt, white shirt and grey blazer; she looked good.

She flooed to the Ministry and went straight to her office; the flowers Lucius had sent were still on her desk. She smelt the roses and then sat down at her desk and began to work her way through her files until she was interrupted by Olivia to bring her to the Board room for Monday morning meetings.

Ginny followed Olivia through the board room where the staff were waiting. Lucius motioned for the empty seat next to him for Ginny to sit in. Ginny walked around the table and sat down beside him. She opened her note pad and took out a muggle ball point pen and was ready to take notes.

'Over the weekend, one of our contracts fell through which means I will have to go on business trip to rectified and try and sort.' Lucius said to his nearly female staff who was all staring at him with lust; even gay Jon was dribbling in the corner. 'Ginerva will be coming with me and while she is away Olivia you will take over her job.'

'Of course sir.' Olivia said all too happily for Ginny's liking.

'While I'm away in Paris, Ginerva will send over contracts that will need to be sorted. Amelia and Jessica you will need to pick up the slack this week and file those and organise meetings for next week.' Lucius said as he took a sip of his water. 'Any questions?' he asked but no one replied. 'Good, back to work then. Ginerva, my office in ten minutes.'

'Of course.' She said as she stood up.

* * *

Ten minutes later Ginny knocked on Lucius's office door. She entered when she heard him holler and then entered. She walked into his cream and brown office and sat down on the chair in front of the desk.

'Our business trip is in Paris; I hope you are able to join me?' he asked.

'Of course sir. I am your assistant and if you need me there I will be there.' She replied as she crossed her long legs giving Lucius a good view of her black patent heels. 'When will be leaving?'

'Tonight.' He replied. 'We will be gone for at least three days; I hope you have nothing planned.'

'I do but I can rearrange.' She replied.

'Bring evening dresses; we will be going out with some clients in the evening.' He said as he stood up. 'I have arranged a port key for you which will activate this evening at six o'clock. It will bring you to Malfoy Manor and then we will set off.'

'How are we getting to Paris sir?' she asked.

'Lucius, Ginerva. You may call me Lucius, I believe we are past infirmities don't you?' he said with a smirk as he walked to his window.

'Of course.' She replied with a smile.

'And we are travelling by carriage. It will be an hour flight; do bring a coat it will be cold.' He said as he turned around. 'You have the rest of the day off to pack and get everything together and I will see you at six o'clock this evening.

'Thank you.' She said as she stood up. 'See you at six.' She said as she walked out.

* * *

Ginny's first stop was to Hermione's office. She told Hermione about her trip and then got her sister-in-law to tell her brother and Harry. She then flooed home and floo called her mother who was not to happy to hear she was going away with Lucius Malfoy; her mother seem to forget it was a business trip not a weekend away for sex.

Ginny grabbed her suitcase and unzipped it. She opened her draws and wardrobe and looked at what she should order. She first grabbed a white bath towel and folded it in the bottom of the suitcase. She then grabbed five pairs of underwear. Three French knickers and two thongs. She grabbed two bras and folded them up and placed them next to her knickers. She then pulled out the new work dresses she had brought and thanked Merlin she had gone shopping when she got the job.

She then walked to her wardrobe and looked at her evening dresses. She grabbed out a Slytherin green silk dress which hugged her curves; she actually wore this dress the night she slept with Lucius. Could she wear it again? Why the hell not she thought; it got her laid so maybe she'd hey lucky again with some French guy or even her boss.

She then grabbed a little black dress out of her wardrobe; definitely needed to take this with her she thought. She then added a deep purple plum dress to her suitcase just encase Lucius took her anywhere fancy. She then grabbed her makeup bag and shoved that in her suitcase and then finally placed her shoes into the suitcase.

She closed the suitcase and put a locking charm on it and smiled as she placed it upright on the floor. She checked the time and saw it was 4pm. She just had enough time to have a soak in the bath and get ready to meet Lucius at his Manor.

* * *

At six o'clock, Ginny arrived in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. Lucius was stood by the stairs, his suitcase close by.

'Good evening Ginerva.' He said as she steadied herself.

'Good evening Lucius; you know you can call me Ginny.' She replied.

'I like Ginerva.' He replied.

Ginny nodded and blushed slightly as her name rolled off his tongue. Ginny noticed a small house elf take both suitcases to the carriage.

'Let's go shall we.' He said as he offered his arm to Ginny.

Ginny took his arm gracefully and let him lead her towards the carriage. The carriage was amazing and elegant; it was everything a Malfoy was. Lucius helped Ginny into the carriage and then climbed in behind her.

Ginny sat down and moved up to let Lucius sit beside her. She pulled her coat tighter around her and watched as Lucius shouted to the driver to start their flight. The carriage harshly pushed off into the air making Ginny squeal much to Lucius's amusement.

They soared through the air taking in the night air. Ginny looked out the small window of the carriage and gasped at the beauty of the view. She looked towards Lucius and smiled up at him.

'Everything alright Ginerva?' he asked.

'Fine thank you.' She said smiling.

'Paris is a beautiful city; it's the city of love.' He said with a smirk.

'Are you looking for love Lucius?' she asked. 'I'm sure you'll be able to find a beautiful French woman to take your fancy.'

'I find French woman rude.' He replied with a smirk. 'Been there, done that.'

'I once dated a French guy, he was rather romantic.' Ginny said as she smiled up at Lucius. 'I didn't last long though I admit he was rather boring.'

'So no French men on this trip?' he asked.

'I doubt it.' She replied as she shivered from the cold.

'Cold Ginerva?' he asked.

'A bit but I'll be fine.' She replied but Lucius did not listen. He put his arm across her shoulder and pulled her into his body. He pulled a blanket around them and leant back.

'Better?' He replied.

'Much.' She replied with a smile which he couldn't see.

'This is how we should have woken up after that night we spent together but instead I woke to find you gone, no note, nothing.' He said as he tighten his grip on Ginny.

'I didn't want you to wake up with me next to you and then regret what we had done. After all we were both pretty drunk.' She replied.

'I was drunk yes but I would not have regretted it; I haven't regretted it. Have you Ginerva?' he asked.

'No.' She replied as she looked up at him 'I wasn't that drunk.'

'Neither was I Ginerva, I remember ever sweet moment of that night.' He said as he bent his head down to her neck and placed a sweet kiss there.

'Lucius.' She whispered as she put her hands on his chest. 'We can't.'

'Maybe not now but later.' He said with a smirk as he kissed her lips.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading; please leave a review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The Rouge**

* * *

Lucius and Ginny soon arrived in Paris. They soon checked into an exclusive hotel; The Rouge. Lucius got to separate rooms however the two rooms were connected by a single door making it easy for either one of them to have access of the other.

Lucius and Ginny were shown to their rooms and were both given a hotel elf to help them unpack. Lucius booked a table in the Hotels' restaurant for the two of them and told Ginny to meet him in the foyer at eight o'clock.

Ginny with the help of the Hotel Elf, Lissy unpacked her suitcase and then chose an outfit for her meal with Lucius. Ginny chose her little black dress and thanked Merlin she brought it. She grabbed her red heels and chucked them on the bed along with the dress. She dismissed the elf and started to get ready.

First she took off all her makeup on to reapply it again. She went for dark Smokey eyes with mascara and nude lips. She curled her hair into soft waves which made her look fuckable and made sure it had lots of volume. She then slipped on a black thong and pulled her dress on; the dress was tight enough for Ginny not to have to wear a bra.

She slipped on her heels and grabbed her black clutch bag and looked the clock which read eight o'clock. Ginny quickly rushed out of her room and down the hotel lift and into the foyer where she saw Lucius stood in what looked like a take on a muggle suit. She swooned as she saw him but quickly hide that.

She walked towards him, her heels clicking on the floor. He turned around and saw Ginny approaching him; his smile lit up the whole room.

'Ginerva, you look beautiful.' He said as he kissed her hand.

'Thank you Lucius. You look very handsome yourself.' She said as she let him place her hand on his arm.

'Shall we?' he asked as he started to walk towards the restaurant on the other side of the hotel.

Lucius and Ginny were shown to a table for two in the middle of the restaurant. Lucius pulled out a chair for Ginny and she sat down as Lucius pushed her chair in. He then sat opposite Ginny and ordered a bottle of their finest wines.

'I love this place.' Lucius said as he opened the menu.

'You've been here before?' she asked.

'Many of times. I always stay here when I come to Paris. I use to bring Draco here as a child; we once stayed here when the Quidditch World Cup was here.' He said as he looked over his menu at Ginny. 'Have you ever been to the World Cup?'

'Once.' She replied. 'You were there actually; I believe you taunted my family.'

'Oh yes.' He replied as he hid behind his menu. 'Maybe I shall take you this year; I know you like Quidditch. I remember you being quite the player.'

'I still am.' She replied. 'Are you?'

'I play occasionally. I sometimes play with Draco and a few of his friends but rarely these days.' He replied as he closed his menu. 'Do you?'

'Often. Practically every Sunday when I go to my parent's house. We usually have a game in the garden.' She replied.

'The Manor has its own Quidditch Pitch, maybe one day you could play there. I know Draco would love a match with you.' Lucius said.

'Maybe.' Ginny replied quietly. 'What do you normally choose when you eat here?'

'I have the Coq au vin; it's chicken and red wine.' He said.

'I'll have that them.' She said as she closed the menu. 'Do you speak French?'

'Yes; I'm half French.' He replied. 'My mother was French.'

'I never knew that.' She replied.

'Not many people do. Draco speaks French, I made sure of that.' He said as he smiled. 'I have a holiday home here; I often visit in the winter months.'

'What is Draco doing now?' Ginny asked.

'Draco is working here in France at the moment; he's currently staying at the house I own here. He and Astoria; his fiancé are starting up their own business.' Lucius said. 'He found England to much after the War.'

'Don't you miss him?' she asked.

'He comes home regularly to see me or I get a portkey here and see him.' Lucius said. 'He's a big boy now he doesn't need his father around all the time.'

'Twenty seven right?' She asked.

'Yes, same as you.' He replied.

'No I'm a year younger than Draco, Lucius.' She replied to him with a smile. 'I am a year younger than Harry and Draco.'

'I didn't know that.' He said as he looked at her.

'Well you do know.' She replied.

The waiter soon came over and took their orders and Lucius and Ginny continued their conversation. Dinner was sublime; Ginny loved her meal as did Lucius. After Lucius paid for their meal they walked around the gardens on the Hotel.

'Here.' Lucius said as he took off his robe and placed it around Ginny.

'Thank you.' She said softly as she pulled it around her. 'So what are we doing tomorrow?'

'I have a meeting that starts at 9am, you however can have the day to yourself shopping or visiting the spa here.' He replied.

'Aren't I suppose to come to the meeting with you?' she asked.

'No, not tomorrow's meeting' He replied. 'I will be fine on my own tomorrow; I will however need you on Wednesday.' He said.

'That's fine. Are you sure I won't be needed tomorrow?' she asked again.

'No, you may have a day to yourself to explore. I have a late lunch meeting with Draco tomorrow afternoon and then after that I am free.' He said.

'I might go explore then and maybe do some shopping.' She replied. 'You don't mind do you?'

'Of course not. Ginerva I brought you here to get to know you better and also because I need my assistant but also because I wanted you close.' He said.

'Are you saying I only got this job because of that night?' she said as she turned to look at him.

'No. You got the job because you are well qualified.' He said as he held out his hand to her.

'Thank you.' She said as she took his hand.

'And because I wanted you.' He said as he pulled her to him.

'I thought so.' She said as she looked up at him. 'Sneaky Slytherin you.'

'Always.' He replied as he bent his head down to kiss Ginny.

'Lucius.' She said as she placed her hands on his chest. 'I want this too but it can't interfere with my work or yours. If this is just a fling then okay I can deal with that and once we're back in the work place we go back to boss and assistant but if this is more which it probably isn't then we need to keep it between us.'

'Ginerva.' He said as he cupped her face. 'Let's take it one day at a time, yes?'

'Okay.' She said with a smile.

* * *

**AN: Thank you x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Roses and Shopping**

* * *

Like a gentlemen, Lucius returned Ginny to her room before Midnight and then went to his own room. Ginny felt slightly disappointed that she would not again share a bed and much more with Lucius however she also liked that he was treating like her a lady.

The next morning, Ginny woke to find a dozen roses on the pillow next to her with a note attached to them. She took the note off the roses and sat up in bed to read it.

**Ginerva,**

**I have organised for a Muggle Car to take you in to the centre of Paris so you can go shopping. Included is my muggle credit card, use it. No limit. **

**I will see you this evening.**

**Lucius.**

Ginny smiled as she held up the gold plated muggle credit card; he obviously trusted her enough with it and no limit. Ginny got out of bed and placed the roses in a vase in the room and then started to get ready.

An hour later she was showered and ready for the day wearing a grey dress with black heels. Her hair was pulled up into a sophisticated bun and her makeup was light for a day of shopping.

Ginny was driven in a muggle car to the centre of Paris and dropped off outside a muggle designer shop, Dior. The driver, who was English, was going to pick her up again at three o'clock giving her a whole day of shopping.

Ginny walked along the avenue of shops staring into windows and looking at the Paris fashion. She went into a few shops but either didn't want to spend too much or she didn't like the fashion.

She managed to pick up a black Mac coat in one of the top street shops and also purchased a new bag and heels. She purchased some new makeup which she needed and then walked back along the designer shops.

Ginny had never been able to buy things that cost this much in the muggle designer shops. She had grown up in hand-me-downs and now she still didn't buy too expensive clothes because although her job paid well she had to pay for her flat.

She walked into Dior and was pounced on by the sales woman.

'Bonjour.' She said brightly as she watched Ginny walk in. Ginny smiled and nodded her head and then started to walk off but the sales assistant followed.

'English?' she said to Ginny to stop her and Ginny replied saying she was. 'Oh that's fine. I speak good English.' The girl replied. 'How can I help you today?' she said in a French accent which reminded Ginny of her sister in law Fleur.'

'I'm looking for a dress that you would wear to a ball.' Ginny said softly.

'I know the exact thing for you.' She replied and motioned for Ginny to follow her.

An hour later and a credit card bill later, Ginny left the shop with a magnificent ball gown in a Slytherin Green colour which she knew would drive Lucius crazy. The dress hugged her ever curve and showed off quite a long her cleavage and her back. She loved it and she hoped Lucius would to when he saw her.

Her next and last stop was to the muggle Lingerie shop Victoria Secret. It was a new shop to Paris and Hermione loved the London one when Hermione look her. She walked into the shop with all her bags and began her shopping for the sexiest underwear possible.

She was sure Lucius's wouldn't mind her spending money on sexy bras and panties which he would enjoy taking off she thought with a smirk.

She picked up three lace push up bras in red, black and cream. She picked up the matching thongs and placed them in the basket. She then walked across to their baby doll sleep wear section. She picked up a lace trim baby doll slip and placed it in the basket. She chose the green one and smiled as she thought of wearing it for Lucius.

She then walked over to their Pink section. She loved their tracksuits and jumpers for lounging about it. She picked up a new hoodie in pink and got some black shorts to lounge around in at home. She then picked up a few t-shirts and put them in the basket and went back to the lingerie one more time. Again she picked up a few more bras and panties.

She paid for the lingerie and then made her way back to where the car was waiting for her. The driver drove her back to the hotel and when she arrived back into her room; Lucius was still not back in his.

She left her bags on the floor next to her bed and walked into the shared living room between Ginny and Lucius's office. He had left some contracts on the desk and Ginny could go through and file them properly.

* * *

Two hours later at 5pm, Lucius arrived back into the hotel. He went straight up to his room and opened the front door to the apartment and saw Ginny asleep on the sofa. He smiled as he watched her sleep curled up.

He walked towards her and bent down and brushed the hair out of her face. He placed a kiss on her head and softly called her name.

'Lucius?' she said as she opened her eyes.

'Tired after shopping?' he asked with a smirk.

'I sure am.' She replied as she sat up and let Lucius sit down. 'How was your meeting?'

'Fine.' He replied. 'They said they will keep our contract just not at the same price but I made sure that they knew that they wouldn't be our top priority if they paid us less.'

'I'm sure you did.' She said as she edged towards him.

'Anyway, what did you buy?' he asked.

'Just a few things.' She said as she smiled up at him. 'I hope I didn't spend too much.'

'I doubt it.' He said as he leant down and kissed her.

'I brought something's you would like.' She said smiling.

'And what would I like?' he asked.

'Some lingerie.' She replied.

'I can't wait to see it on or off you.' He replied as he kissed her again.

After making out on the sofa like a bunch of teenagers, Ginny and Lucius got ready for dinner and went to the famous Eiffel Tower restaurant. Lucius wined and dined Ginny liked the Lady she was and then they walked along the river in the moonlight.

In the morning they would return to London and neither wanted to. Here they could be them but in London they would have to be careful of who saw them together or who was watching and neither wanted that.

Lucius and Ginny returned to the Hotel just after Midnight. Lucius let them in to the apartment and tried to take Ginny to her room but Ginny didn't want to stay in her room tonight.

'I want to stay with you.' She said as she curled into him.

'Ginerva.' He said. 'I want to do this right this time.'

'We are doing this right.' She said. 'We've been out, we're dating. Couple who date sleep together. I'm hardly a virgin Lucius.'

'I know that Ginerva but I want to treat you like the Princess you are.' He said as he kissed her head.

'Then if you want to treat me like a Princess, you should listen to what the princess wants and I want you.' She said as she looked up at him.

Lucius didn't reply in words he just captured her lips on his.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. Your reviews are most welcome! xx**


End file.
